


Kiwi and Glaze

by Kiwi_Senpai



Series: Donut Sessions [2]
Category: Kiwi Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Funny, Male Solo, Other, Solo Kink, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Senpai/pseuds/Kiwi_Senpai
Summary: Kiwi letting wild with Glaze





	Kiwi and Glaze

Kiwi wore his black shorts and red t-shirt. His hair pushed back out of his way because of the heat. He carried a small pink box with him as he sat on the train.

_Just 5 more minutes._

He told himself as he looked down at the box. He bit his bottom lip and looked somewhere else. He wasn’t sure if he would make it home. The sweet smell coming from the box was making it even hard for him to control himself.

When the train stopped he grabbed all of his belongings and rushed off. He made sure to hold the box carefully. He would loose his mind if he dropped the box.

As he got closer to his apartment door, the harder it was to hold himself back. He stood by the elevator checking his watch.

_6 times 9 is Donut. Shit! Seven times twelve is sex. Come on come one stop thinking about it._

He slapped himself on the cheeks. It took his mind off the donut before the aroma made it back to his nose. Finally the elevator came with a ding. As soon as the door opened he went inside. He was glad no one else was around, not that he cared. He clicked the close door button repeatedly until he seen the doors shut. Kiwi took a deep breath a sighed. It was so hard to hold himself back.

He leaned against the elevator wall and put the small pink box by his crotch. He put the box against his shorts and rubbed himself against the box. He could feel the donut slide to one side of the box as he rubbed himself on it.

“Glaze~kun, I cant wait either!”

Moans escaped Kiwi’s mouth as the elevator made its way up to Kiwi’s floor. His cock was pulsing and leaking as he shuffled through his stuff. He lifted his arm in success when the keys were found. With haste his door was unlocked. He dropped everything on the floor, except the donut.

“I’m gonna fuck your hole so much there’ll be nothing left of your sweet boy cunt, little Glaze.”

On the way to his seat, Kiwi stripped, not once letting the box leave his hands. He sat down and opened the boy up. He rubbed his length quickly as he stared at the gleaming donut. It was just so round, smooth, soft, sweet, and perfect. Nothing was better than this.

“Ah fuck!”

Kiwi screamed and shot his load on the donut, who was ever-so-patiently waiting for Kiwi’s stiff rod.

“Mhm, make sure to soak up all the sweet gunk.”

One load was not enough for Kiwi today. He couldn’t take it any longer. He grabbed the even stickier donut and slowly slid it down his length; the glaze melting and the cum dripping. Once he was fully lubricated, he thrusted his cock relentlessly in the once pure donut.

“Glaze~kun, this cunt of your feels real great.”

His hips moved sporadically and the donut soon split in half. He hadn't had a good fuck like this in a while. Normally once it spit, Kīwī would stop there, but not today. Once both side where completely separated he used his hands to keep the two parts in place and continuously pounded into the abused hole. Within seconds another hot steam of cum came shooting from his cock. His body shuddered and hips bucked as his seed left his sack. His cock covered in pieces of Glaze, cum, and icing. He wished he had a hot mouth to come clean him up. Kiwi stayed on the couch and caught his breathe from the intense session.

I wish there was another...


End file.
